Queen,Sword, and Shadows
by Quartz Rider
Summary: This story is inspired by "A tale of two High Schools" by Nardragon its a bit different from that. more of a sci-fi sort of thing. I accept criticisms and hope you like the story. What if Anna and Elsa had a whole other life before they came to Disney. Just a warning there might be ninjas in this one. Don't own characters and cover image.
1. Chapter 1

It's already been a year since Jack Frost and Elsa Winters declared their relationships to both schools knowingly they both came from two different schools that take rivalry deeply, like right now.

Disney and Dreamworks are having a football game again though this time it is on Disney High. From the sidelines you could the loud cheers of the Disney princesses the resident cheer squad of Disney. "Whooo! Go Kristoff!" shouted by the Winters siblings. "Uh... Elsa who's side are you on?"asks a very confused Merida. "Why Merida do you asks?" replied by also a confused Elsa. "Well for the fact that you're cheering for Disney while your boyfriend gets crushed by our players" interjects Punzie. Elsa sighed and said "Well even I'm dating a moony you know I'm still loyal to Disney you know." "Yeah that's good to know." replied Merida. The game ended with this time the Disney winning.

"Man if Elsa was cheering for me. I would have made it and did a touchdown." Jack said a bit depressed at the turn out of the game. "Come on man. Don't be such a cry baby we're holding our own victory party at the Winter's residence in case either side wins" said Flynn. "That's your girlfriend's idea by the way so your friends are also invited." Kristoff added. "Nice is there pizza?" Aster asks merrily. The two groups now started to have a jolly conversation and few jokes about the turn of the game. While Elsa was watching them with a smile on her face. She never imagined that a day like this would come since she started dating Jack Frost a Dreamworks student who was by the way the worst rival of Disney her own school. "Hey sis what ya' grinning about?" asks Anna to her older sister. Elsa suddenly pulled out of her thoughts just shakes her head and smiles at her "Nothing I just never thought that you guys would casually hangout together like you know normal students." she said. "Wow talk about the girl who's dating a moony" Tooth joked. Which the others laughed at including Jack and Elsa. Sadly this was interrupted when Hiccup suddenly approached them since they were now nearing the parking lot. "Uh hey guys" he said "Yo! bro is there a problem you looked kinda scared?" Jack asks his friend who looked a bit fidgety. "Uh Elsa did you know some gangster guy or by chance pissed one?" asks Hiccup "No why, something wrong" Hiccup didn't answer he just gestured the parking lot which Elsa's car was parked with a jerk of his head. There the group saw that a lot of students were standing by Elsa's car. "Hey is there a problem with my c—" Elsa didn't finish her statement when she saw the man leaning against her car. She froze on her spot looking quite stunned, Anna also looked stunned at the sight of the man. Elsa quickly got over her shocked but Anna not quite yet so she handle the situation before it gets out of hand sensing something is not right. "Uh hey Elsa, Anna you know this guy?" asks Kristoff looking a bit weary. Just by looking at this guy gives him the creeps. "What are you doing here?" asks Elsa in a very cold voice. "Nothing just dropping by something wrong." Answered the man. He was wearing black hooded short sleeved coat with fox ear like design at the hood which was pulled to cover his face, black top, black pants and black sandals which the pants were tucked in. He also wears fingerless gloves that covers up to his arms. "If you're here to convince me and my sister to return to the Academy might as well leave. You're just wasting your energy." Elsa replied the coldness in her voice never leaving. At this point there were murmurs gaining around including their friends. "Uh guys do you know him?" asks Jack. "To tell you the truth this is the first time we saw this guy." Punzie replied. "You know I'm just here to deliver a message though you're right on the part on convincing you two to return. All I want to say is will that be your final decision" he said. "What are you talking about of course it's my final decision." Elsa answered not even giving her friends or Anna a glance. The man now approached her while pulling something out of his pocket. "If I were you I would read this first before giving an answer." He said while handing a small envelope to Elsa. "What's in here?" she asks "It's a more personal matter." He replied. "Personal matter. I don't have any personal matters in the Academy." She replied with an edge in her voice. "*sigh* Its really hard to reason with you, but the truths is it's your personal matter not mine, not the Academy. Why don't you take a peak on the message in that envelope before you say anything else." At this Elsa opened the envelope and read the first few paragraph then her eyes suddenly grew when she read a name in the message. "Anna get in the car" Elsa commanded to her younger sister. "Wha— why?" Anna replied. "Anna just get in the car" Elsa said again now with an edge to her voice. The man now which was standing near a black and orange bike. "Oh and by the nice name Elsa, Anna" the man said before mounting his bike and leaving. The sisters still looking quite stunned at just what happened quickly get inside the car but before. "Guys I apologized but the party's cancelled maybe some other time." Elsa said before seating in the driver seat and speeding off the car leaving their very confused friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the very late update. I always have a huge writers block I appreciate your time reading this I also accept criticisms r&amp;r

Secrets Revealed

"Ok what just happened?" Punzie asks to no one in their group. "I don't know but I want to find out." Merida asked while dragging Kristoff. "We're taking your truck Kris" she added. "Hey where are we going?" asks Flynn. "The Winters' residence" answered Merida.

Meanwhile with the Winters sibling. "Uh Els what did you read on the letter he gave you?" Asks a very worried Anna. Because she knew Elsa wouldn't freak out like this if it's not something big was about to happen. "Well it looks like we can't escape from our past lives."Elsa answered. "What do you mean?" Anna asks to her older sister. "The letter that he gave me contains about information regarding a person being hunted down by a man named Pitch Black an S-rank civilian criminal turned S-rank shinobi criminal."Elsa explained to her younger sister who looks quite shocked after hearing this. "So who is the target?" Anna asks to her. "Now that's the part where we can freak out."

"What do you mean? You know you're really scaring me right now."

"Well you see… the target is… … Jackson Overland Frost"

"WHAT?!"

"Now you realize why I'm freaking out right now."

"Where going to the Academy no questions asks big sis we need confirm this. It's not only his life on the line but so are our friends and classmates."

Elsa steered the car towards the direction of the Academy with the hopes of that what she have read is not true.

As the sisters drove to the Academy, their friends were now driving to the Winters' residence upon arriving they noticed that the sisters was not at home because the car was not parked at the front of the house. "That's weird I thought they went home." Punzie said. "I was about to say the same thing." Merida added. "So where are we going now?" North asks from his vehicle. "We're not going anywhere we're gonna asks their parents." Jack said. The group left their vehicles and approached the house Kristoff ranged the doorbell until Mrs. Winters answered the door. "Oh hey guys… Elsa called and said that the party is cancelled do you know why?" Mrs. Winters asks to them. "To tell you the truth Mrs. Winters we don't know why they cancel the party. We're just here to get some answers." Answered Punzie. Mrs. Winters let them inside the house to the living room and went to the kitchen to get some refreshment, she returned with them and set it down on the table. "Mrs. Winters what school did Elsa and Anna came from before Disney?" Flynn asked. Mrs. Winters suddenly flinched at the question she never imagined a day like this would come that her daughters friends would found out about their old school unless… "Is there a problem with their old school?" she asks. "Well you see after the game a mysterious man suddenly came to Disney and it appeared that the sisters knew him. He says, he has to give a message to Elsa, but from her reaction she's not happy to seeing the guy." Tooth explained. Mrs. Winters thinks for a moment then. "Thus this man you're mentioning owns a bike, a black and orange ducati to be exact." The friends looked shocked at this it seems that their mystery man is not a mystery to the Winters family. "As I expected you wouldn't ask about their old school if not something came up. As for your questions I cannot answer them I do not have the right to answer, the sisters do. The best I can tell you is let this happening cool down. They will eventually tell the truth. I know the man that came up may look like a gangster but don't worry he is not a bad guy he only looks like that. Now if there is nothing left for you to asks other than those I think it is best for you to leave. I'm sure you're parents a worried of you not coming home immediately. Since the party was cancelled."

The friends left after that with Mrs. Winters sighing at the doorstep. "Kitsune what were you thinking showing up so suddenly like that?" She entered the house and went to the room where Elsa is suppose to transfer but never did. There is another reason why that didn't happen. The room is not what exactly it's supposed to be. She stared at it for a long time before going to the kitchen and dialing a very familiar number. She has not dialed this number for a long time.

"Uh Anna are you sure about this?"

"Don't call me Anna we're in front of the Academy."

"It's not like they don't know. Well some of them knew but that's not the point"

"Fine you're not the one who's only nervous at this it's almost two years since we came here."

"I guess you're right. We want answers this is the best way to get one."

The sisters parked the vehicle near a large building with a heavy security from the looks of it even has a fence and automatic gates. They left the vehicle and approached the gate. They were stopped by guards but upon seeing who they are they let them pass with a bow of their heads. The sisters didn't mind the gesture they were used to this especially Elsa. They went to the elevator gaining stares from those inside the building since in this building they are quite famous even before now that they look like civilians.

Once they entered the elevator which was big for an elevator it could even fit an armored van. Elsa pressed the button with a drawing of fire on it and waited for the elevator to descend. "What are you going to say to him?" Anna asks. "I don't know probably straight to the point." After this they waited in silence until they reach their destination. Upon opening of the elevator doors they were greeted with a long hallway painted in white with huge double doors at the end painted with an intricate symbol that looks like a leaf. The two walked up to the door and opened them. They were not expecting what they saw people were bustling everywhere students, teachers, and even civilians. Some people might think why students, teachers and civilians are the terms used. The buildings that the sisters entered were the aforementioned Academy. For its residents it is commonly known as Shinobi Academy because almost all of its population were shinobis or for outsiders enhanced humans. These so called shinobis were enhanced the day they first enrolled in the Academy and that happens at the age of five. Mostly the Shinobis were from the founding families of the Academy and their servants, while the others were chosen due to their talent or their civilian parents worked at the academy. Even some of the founding families specified what type of enhancement they want and additions to it. Shinobi Academy was divided into five great divisions. The Fire division, Wind division, Earth division, Water division, and Lightning division. These divisions have their own academies where they teach the students, Konoha Academy for Fire division, Suna Academy for Wind division, Iwa Academy for Earth division, Kiri Academy for Water division, and Kumo Academy for Lightning division which gave birth to the name Shinobi Academy as a whole though the whole name of the Shinobi Academy was Shinobi Allied Forces Academy they just shortened it. It is also named liked that because before then the divisions sometimes have their own wars with each other. Also most parts of the Academy is underground it looks like a small village per division since it is also a dormitory school. The sisters ventured the streets like pros but they are still confused to all the commotion. The last time that they saw the division this frantic was when the Fourth Shinobi World War. They use the term world war whenever it affects most of the division or when different divisions have a fight over themselves. "I think something big is going on "Anna said to her sister who just nodded. The two reached a large building (a/n: yeah there is a building within a building) in the center. The building is a dome like structure painted in red with a huge Japanese symbol for fire. As they neared the building the two guards posted at the gate almost doubled over at the sight of the sisters, but they let them pass.

In front of another double door they stand quite unsure if they're suppose to do this but they have to, for their classmates and friends. After Elsa knocked a crisp calmed voice answered 'enter' and they did. "Well I'm not expecting you to be here so soon. He just delivered the message and has yet to return." Said by a man in a desk with towering paper works who oddly wears a mask, for man who seems to hold the highest position in the place. "Well things turn from bad to worse as I did not plan to go here straight away, but…" There was a long silence that the mask man broke. "Is there a problem? Kitsune said that it there might be a problem regarding this job but still he said you're the perfect one for the job." Said the man while staring intently at the sisters. "So it's true the man that we need to protect is named Jackson Overland Frost." Anna said. "Yes that is correct." At this the sisters both paled which the mask man immediately noticed. "So there is really a problem, mind explaining your actions." Then Elsa and Anna started explaining about Disney and Dreamworks it's rivalry and finally the story of the relationship of Elsa and Jack (a/n: insert 'a tale of two high schools by Nardragon'). "Ah I see he is your boyfriend well I guess that will make things easier for you doesn't it, you can ask him on a lot of dates so you can keep an eye on him." He said. At this Elsa suddenly blushed, but still he has a point although that might be suspicious since Kitsune suddenly popped out of nowhere in Disney carrying a message which made her and Anna freak out. She doesn't have any choices on how she was going to accept this she promised that after the war she will never hold her sword again, but the fates seems to be enjoying toying with her life. Elsa sighs then "Alright I'll accept this mission on one condition." Anna was shocked at Elsa's statement though she heard loud and clear that there was a condition. "And what condition that might be?" he asks. "We are going to do this mission my way" That was all Elsa said and that was all Anna and the man needed.

"So you are accepting this mission as a civilian."

"No I'm accepting this as a shinobi"

"What about your promise"

"I guess I have to break that my friends and classmates lives are on the line in here"

"Well I guess I have to return your forehead protector and neuro linker"(a/n: for those who are not familiar with term try watching one episode of Accel World)  
"I guess"

At that the man opened his drawer and pulled out two forehead protectors and two neuro linker. He gave it to the sisters they muttered their thanks and for keeping it. "Now for the information of this mission." The man led the girls to a library beside his office and offered them to take a sit. "Now for the reason why Pitch Black is targeting Jackson Overland Frost. You normally call him just Jack Frost as you say; well he may look like a normal civilian and teenager to most people but it is not though not directly he have connections to people like us."

"What do you mean?" Anna said.

"Well his father Jedidiah Frost was once one of the Engineers to Tsar Lunar owner to one of the top companies that creates weapons for institutions like us. Though it's not only Jedidiah Frost who was Tsar Lunar's Engineers, Pitch Black also was one of his Engineers though at that time his name was Kozmotis Pitchthinner. For Kozmotis there seem to be rivalry between him and Jedidiah. And that increased since Tsar favored Jedidiah more than Kozmotis. He then betrayed Tsar Lunar and left the company which was named Spirit Corp. Though Jedidiah Frost stayed and continued to work on Project Guardian, it is a type of armor for civilians with the almost ability as a shinobi depending on who is using them. Jedidiah knew that Kozmotis wants to use Project Guardian for private purposes. Mainly he wants to use it to conquer nations to his control, but sadly Jedidiah program the first and last model of Project Guardian to his son."

"What do you mean by his son?"

"You see one thing that makes this armor different to all armors in the world is that its key is not very easily copied or steal because the key is the DNA of the person it is registered to use."

"And that person is Jack right" Anna said.

"Sadly yes"

"Now that is going to be a head ache"

"Hey Elsa what are we going to do about this" Anna said.

"Well let's just lie low for a while and try to keep things secret to our civilian friends"

"I know about that, but what are we going to tell them about Kitsune"

"*sigh* I guess I'll tell them he's my ex from our old school"

"Are you sure that is going to work, I mean he just suddenly pops out of nowhere and what about the Academy, and the envelope, what are you going to tell them about that?"

"Just tell them it's about my old grade record and they know how I freak out when it comes to my grades so I guess that will be an acceptable reason."

After this statement Elsa stands from her chair tells Kakashi they're about to leave. The sisters then left Shinobi Academy with one thing on their minds they will do everything to protect their family, friends &amp; classmates no matter what it takes. While walking through the halls they saw a familiar short sleeve coat that just rounded a corner, before Anna could stop her, Elsa already sprinted for the man. "Hold it right there!" She shouted before grabbing the man into a storage room nearby. She quickly shut the door and holds the man by the throat. "What the hell were you thinking showing up at my school like that?!" She whispered yelled at him. At the same time Anna opened the door and quickly entered with the same scowl on her face directed at the man. "Whoah! Calm down girls I was only told to take a message to you." Answered the man who turned out to be Naruto. "Then why did you have to do it that way now our friends are gonna ask who the hell are you?!" Anna said. "Alright fine I just want to see your reaction" he answered. At this Elsa punched him in the face without second thought. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Anna whispered yelled at him. "Alright I watched you for a few years after you left the Academy even your relationship with Jack Frost which was quite romantic by the way, and that is coming from your ex boyfriend. Well this part… you know him being a son of an Engineer especially to weapons well that was unexpected. "

"So that's why you suggested to the Hokage that my sister is the perfect one for the mission." Anna interjects

"Well yeah"

Elsa sighs at this and let go of Naruto. "Well if you're the one who suggested me for this mission might as well include you in this mission." Both Naruto and Anna stared at her. "WHAT! Elsa you can't be serious" Anna said.

"Do you any other ideas other than this I'm open"

But all Elsa received was silence. "I guess so"

"So what do you want me to do?" Naruto asks to the sisters.

Elsa thinks for awhile and Anna waits for her response. Then "I'll tell our friends you're my ex-boyfriend and only friend from our old school, since in the records of Disney High our old school were named Hakusen Academy(a/n: yep sorry I used the school in S.A. that is a good anime too especially if your finding high school life rom/com) and you were only delivering a memo telling about my grade records in Hakusen Academy and since I'm graduating I might need it in the future. As for my coldness to you and the Academy I could just say we had a bad break up and there are too much bad memories in the Academy." Elsa explained to them. "Wait your using the civilian school of the Academy" Naruto answered."What's wrong with that do you want us to tell them about the truth about Shinobi Academy? Now you will give a lot of them a heart attack, this is greater than the news that the Snow Queen of Disney and Winter Prince of Dreamworks are dating." Anna interjects to them. "I agree with Anna we can't just tell our friends about our old lives. They don't know a single thing about them."

"Well then if I have to update you I'll just wear the uniform of Hakusen Academy." Naruto answered coolly.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, that you're helping us even though we're not regular students here."Elsa said.

"Hey what are old friends for, right Byakko."

"Yeah, I guess your right"

"I just have one question?"

"You just asked a question?" Elsa answered sarcastically

"Your real names are Elsa Winters &amp; Anna Winters right."

"Yeah why?"

"Just asking you know I never knew you two were using other names."

"Yeah we know." Anna said.

Elsa and Naruto both smiled at this. The trio ended the conversation at that and left the room both taking different hallways Naruto takes the left and the sisters taking the right.


End file.
